(a) Field
The present invention generally relates to a display device for a gaming machine and a gaming machine including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A gaming machine executes a game to rearrange symbols, and awards a benefit to the player according to a result of the rearranged symbols. Various gaming machines have been developed to meet players' various preferences, so various features such as symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, side effects such as background sound and additional visual display, and reel spinning schemes have been varied.
A gaming machine operator wants the players to frequently play the games, thereby increasing their profits. However, visual effects that are provided by varying the above features are general effects that can be provided by gaming machines of other operators. Accordingly, there are limits to continuously attracting the players' attention through only the above features.